Le Dernier Voyage
by Chl007
Summary: Vaiana meurt d'envie de retourner explorer les mers. L'Océan l'attire : elle ne peut pas résister à son appel. Arrivera-t-elle à convaincre ses parents de la laisser retourner sur les flots ? Et surtout... reviendra-t-elle de ce voyage qui la conduira aux extrémités du monde ? / Threeshot / Deathfic
1. Première Partie

**LE DERNIER VOYAGE**

 **1 – Le soleil vient danser sur la mer éternelle**

* * *

Cela faisait désormais quelques années que Vaiana et Maui avaient sauvé le monde, en rendant son cœur à la déesse Te Fiti. Après quelques premières hésitations, le peuple Motunui naviguait de nouveau dans le sillage de ses ancêtres, parcourant les mers d'île en île, à la découverte du vaste monde qui les entourait. Cependant, malgré de longs voyages de plusieurs mois, les bateaux des nouveaux explorateurs finissaient toujours par revenir jusqu'à l'île paradisiaque de Motunui. Qu'ils le veuillent ou non, même si l'Océan guidait désormais leur nouvelle existence, une partie de leur vie restait sur cette île, qu'ils occupaient depuis de nombreuses générations et qu'ils n'avaient plus quitté lorsque les voyages avaient été interdits.

Vaiana n'était pas dupe : même si, à force de patience, elle avait su communiquer à ses parents son amour de la navigation et une partie de sa complicité avec l'Océan, elle voyait bien le soulagement s'afficher sur les visages de son père Tui et de sa mère Sina dès qu'ils revenaient vers Motunui – à la maison, comme ils le disaient. Malgré tout ce qu'ils pouvaient partager désormais, un fossé les séparerait toujours. Car c'était sur la mer, sur son bateau et auprès de l'Océan, que Vaiana se sentait à la maison. Tandis que ses parents n'étaient réellement chez eux que lorsqu'ils avaient un toit sur la tête et les pieds sur la terre ferme – lorsqu'ils étaient à l'intérieur de leur maison, sur l'île de Motunui. Ses parents étaient ainsi, et malgré tous ses efforts, et tous les leurs, ils ne parviendraient pas à changer. Ils en étaient tous trois conscients.

Depuis une semaine seulement, le groupe d'explorateurs était justement de retour à Motunui. Pour fêter leur arrivée, les membres de leur peuple ayant choisi de demeurer au village avaient préparé une grande fête. Tout le monde avait ri, dansé et chanté, en buvant du lait de coco bien frais et en dégustant de délicieux poissons rôtis à la broche au-dessus du feu. Vaiana s'était laissée aller dans l'effervescence de la fête, dansant avec ses parents, ses amis, chantant quelques chansons en chœur avec son peuple et faisant tournoyer Pua dans ses bras. Celui-ci avait laissé échapper un glapissement ravi, puis avait été s'étendre bien au chaud près du feu, repu et épuisé par la fête. La jeune femme avait tout de même gardé un œil prudent sur Hey-Hey, et lui avait évité par deux fois de marcher dans les flammes brûlantes. Le poulet avait passé le reste de la soirée à picorer de la terre et à se cogner contre des paniers de feuilles remplis de noix de coco. Vaiana l'avait observé faire en levant les yeux au ciel avec un petit sourire, habituée à la stupidité constante des actions de Hey-Hey. Elle s'était dit que ce spectacle amuserait sûrement Maui, qui avait fini par se prendre d'affection pour le poulet.

Elle revoyait régulièrement le demi-dieu sous ses diverses formes animales, lorsqu'elle naviguait en compagnie des siens. Il ne lui apparaissait sous sa forme humaine que lorsqu'elle était seule. Avec le temps, leurs liens s'étaient resserrés, et elle considérait à présent Maui comme son meilleur ami. Elle n'avait jamais parlé de lui à personne. Elle savait que peu de personnes dans son entourage croyaient réellement à l'existence du demi-dieu, et celles qui y croyaient ne le portaient pas forcément dans leur cœur. Pour beaucoup, c'était toujours lui qui était à l'origine des ténèbres qui les avaient menacés durant si longtemps.

Et puis, sa relation avec Maui avait conservé ce côté conflictuel et imprévisible : un jour ils s'entendaient comme les doigts de la main, se lançant piques amusées et réparties ironiques, et soudain, sans qu'ils ne sachent bien pourquoi, l'un d'entre eux jetait un froid et ils préféraient alors s'éviter durant quelques jours. Maui était impétueux et changeant, tout demi-dieu du Vent et de la Mer qu'il était : il pouvait se montrer aussi doux et chaleureux qu'un agréable courant marin, tout comme il pouvait se montrer violent et brutal comme une tempête, lorsqu'il se trouvait dans ses mauvais jours et était d'humeur maussade. Lorsqu'elle le sentait sur le point de s'emporter, Vaiana préférait laisser le temps s'écouler plutôt que de se risquer à l'affronter dans une dispute qui pourrait mal finir. Elle savait qu'il se calmerait et que tôt ou tard, il reviendrait la voir. Elle ne le lui avait jamais avoué, mais il lui avait fait tellement peur, et tellement mal, lorsqu'il l'avait abandonné à son sort en pleine mer, des années plus tôt, après leur premier affrontement contre Te Ka… Elle ne voulait pas qu'il recommence. Plus jamais.

Au bout d'une semaine passée dans son village natal, Vaiana commença à être prise d'une sorte de malaise. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec une maladie quelconque, oh que non. Elle aurait reconnu entre mille ce sentiment de frustration et d'impatience qui étouffait son cœur et gonflait lentement dans sa poitrine, car c'était ce qu'elle avait ressenti chaque jour durant toute une partie de sa vie : ce n'était rien d'autre que l'appel de l'Océan, qui se faisait de plus en plus pressant au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Elle s'occupait au village comme elle le pouvait, attendant le prochain départ en exploration, qui devrait avoir lieu dans environ un mois. Toujours aussi adorable, Pua lui tenait compagnie, réclamant sans cesse des câlins et des jeux. Elle répondait toujours à ses attentes : le petit cochon restait généralement à terre lorsqu'elle partait naviguer, et il lui manquait souvent sur son bateau. Vaiana l'aurait bien volontiers emmené avec elle… Mais depuis leur première véritable expérience ensemble à bord d'une pirogue, lorsqu'il avait failli se noyer, Pua avait développé un sérieux mal de mer, et n'avait par conséquent plus remis les pattes sur un bateau quelconque. Les premiers temps, il avait même hésité à retourner jouer avec elle dans les vagues du rivage… Quant à Hey-Hey, lorsqu'ils étaient à terre, il accaparait moins son attention, capable de se débrouiller seul… plus ou moins bien. Le poulet stupide et inconscient faisait face sans s'en rendre compte à bien des dangers, mais il ne menaçait plus de se noyer à chaque instant, c'était toujours ça de gagné.

Vaiana aidait à la récolte des noix de cocos, faisait la cuisine avec sa mère, aidait parfois les pêcheurs et avait profité de cette escale à terre auprès des siens pour se faire faire un nouveau tatouage. Celui-ci était un petit hameçon au creux de son poignet gauche, discret hommage à son ami Maui, et rejoignait ceux qu'elle portait déjà : une fine série de vagues le long de ses bras et une majestueuse pirogue ainsi que la spirale du cœur de Te Fiti sur son épaule droite. Elle avait passé du temps avec son père, avec sa mère, avec Pua, s'était remise à danser en compagnie de jeunes femmes de son âge, avait joué avec les enfants du village et avait parcouru son île en long, en large et en travers… mais comme lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, ses pas la ramenaient toujours sur une plage quelconque de Motunui, face à la mer d'un bleu lumière éclatant. Face à cet Océan qui l'attirait irrésistiblement.

Ce soir-là, alors que le soleil commençait à embraser l'horizon dans une lueur flamboyante, teintant le ciel dégagé de violet et de rose, Vaiana se trouvait sur la plage. Encore et toujours. Pieds nus sur le sable doux qui avait été chauffé au soleil pendant toute la journée, elle chantonnait distraitement une vieille mélodie apprise aux côtés de sa grand-mère, tout en refaisant les mouvements fluides et gracieux qu'elles effectuaient ensemble des années plus tôt. À la fin de sa danse, Vaiana ralentit peu à peu ses gestes, puis s'arrêta totalement et contempla pensivement l'horizon éclairé par le soleil couchant. À quelques mètres d'elles, une vague un peu plus grosse que les autres se forma, mais ne se dirigea pas vers le rivage, comme toutes les autres. Au contraire, elle resta sur place, s'éleva encore un peu, et sembla contempler la jeune femme, légèrement courbée, interrogatrice. Une étrange et irréelle lueur bleutée émanait d'elle. Elle recula ensuite légèrement, dans un mouvement qui sonnait comme une invitation aux yeux de la jeune femme. Vaiana soupira, avança de quelques pas dans le sable humide, puis s'accroupit et passa doucement sa main dans l'eau claire. Le liquide frissonna plus que d'ordinaire à son contact.

« _L'horizon où la mer touche le ciel chante et m'appelle…_ » fredonna-t-elle rêveusement, les yeux dans le vague.

Malgré le temps passé, Vaiana était incapable de se détacher de cette mélodie entêtante, qui l'avait accompagnée durant tout son périple en compagnie de Maui. Il lui était impossible d'oublier cette musique. Cette chanson résumait sa vie, son existence toute entière. Cette mélodie, c'était _elle_ , tout simplement, et elle ne pouvait pas s'en débarrasser ainsi. Elle ne pouvait pas se débarrasser d'elle-même.

« Ouais, ouais, le trésor que tous ignorent… On connaît le refrain, tu sais. » lâcha moqueusement une voix derrière elle. « Tu nous la passes en boucle, celle-là. »

La jeune femme se redressa et se retourna vers Maui. Absorbée par l'Océan hypnotisant, elle ne l'avait même pas vu ni entendu arriver dans son dos, pour une fois. Son hameçon à la main, le demi-dieu vint à ses côtés, puis le planta dans le sable et s'appuya nonchalamment dessus, la dévisageant pensivement avec un sourire en coin. Face au mutisme de son amie, son regard fit des allers-retours entre la mer et elle : il avait compris ce qui la tourmentait.

« Toi, t'as envie de repartir. Pas vrai ? »

Vaiana hocha doucement la tête. Maui attrapa son hameçon et sautilla sur place avec enthousiasme, la faisant sursauter, tout en agitant ses bras en direction l'Océan dans un encouragement.

« Ben alors fonce, vas-y ! Qu'est-ce que t'attends ?! »

Le Mini-Moi sur son torse approuva : il sauta d'un bond dans le tatouage adjacent, sur le bateau de la Vaiana tatouée sur la peau du demi-dieu. L'embarcation mit les voiles aussitôt et disparut. La jeune femme sourit. Pourtant, elle n'était pas plus convaincue.

« Si tu crois que c'est si facile… » soupira-t-elle en se détournant de l'Océan.

Maui jeta un coup d'œil à l'étrange vague restée un peu plus loin. Celle-ci eut ce qui sembla être un haussement d'épaule dépité, puis replongea dans l'eau. Le demi-dieu se tourna à son tour et se mit à courir pour rattraper Vaiana, qui s'était éloignée sur la plage.

« Ben, et alors, qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ? »

Il ne comprenait pas. La jeune femme releva la tête et plongea son regard chagriné dans celui de son ami.

« Mon père ne me laissera jamais repartir seule. » soupira-t-elle à nouveau.

« Oh, mais t'es grande, tu fais ce que tu veux ! Et puis, t'es pas toute seule, le grand Maui est avec toi ! » se vanta-t-il en se désignant du pouce avec un sourire resplendissant. « Après tout, qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans moi, hein ?

\- N'importe quoi. » fit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Maui savait bien que son père doutait de son existence, et ignorait totalement sa présence quasi-constante auprès de sa fille.

« J'essayerai de lui parler. Même si je connais déjà sa réponse.

\- Non mais franchement, savoir que le demi-dieu du Vent et de la Mer _en personne_ accompagne sa fille adorée, ça lui suffit pas ? » continua de s'indigner Maui avec de grands gestes. « Il lui faudrait quoi en plus, une armée de Kakamoras ?

\- Peut-être bien. » sourit Vaiana avec malice.

Maui se figea, atterré par cette révélation.

« Non… Quand même pas ? »

Vaiana s'éloigna vers son village sans lui répondre ni se retourner vers lui, un sourire amusé se dessinant pourtant sur ses lèvres. Mais le demi-dieu ne pouvait pas le voir. Maui la suivit, jusqu'à un certain point. Tandis qu'elle commençait à rentrer dans les terres, lui demeura sur la plage, mais ne cessa pas de l'interpeller pour autant, d'une petite voix, angoissé qu'elle ne lui apporte pas de réponse.

« Vaiana ? Dis-moi que tu plaisantes, là, j'espère… Hein ? Tu plaisantes, dis ? Vaiana ? Vaiana ! »

Sur le chemin de terre la ramenant au village, juste avant qu'elle ne bifurque, elle se retourna vers lui en lui adressant un grand sourire et lui cria :

« Évidemment que je plaisante ! Pff, ces demi-dieux, aucun sens de l'humour ! »

Puis elle disparut entre les feuillages des buissons et les troncs de cocotiers. Maui s'immobilisa et fixa pendant un moment le chemin par où elle était partie. Sur l'un de ses pectoraux, le Mini-Moi afficha son tableau fétiche et poursuivit son décompte de points, qu'il tenait minutieusement à jour : après tout ce temps, il y avait à présent quatre cent vingt-sept points pour Vaiana, et seulement une centaine pour Maui. Même si à force de traits, le tableau avait fini par devenir entièrement noir des deux côtés, le décompte filait toujours dès qu'une nouvelle marque y était ajoutée.

« Super, me voilà rassuré. » grommela Maui.

Il remarqua le manège de son tatouage vivant, lui donna une pichenette pour l'envoyer dans son dos et faire disparaître son fichu tableau, puis resserra sa prise autour de son hameçon géant et dans un cri, se métamorphosa en faucon géant avant de partir survoler l'île paradisiaque de Motunui. Il faisait confiance à Vaiana. Il connaissait le caractère de la jeune femme, qui parfois pouvait se montrer similaire au sien, et savait qu'à désormais plus de vingt ans, son amie était tout à fait capable de n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Même si son père lui interdisait de repartir. Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à guetter le moment où Vaiana mettrait les voiles.


	2. Deuxième Partie

_Merci aux personnes qui prennent le temps de lire cette histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous plaît._

 _Merci également à celles qui l'ont mises dans leurs favoris ou leurs follows._

 _Merci enfin à LadyLayton, Nesple et PoildeCervelle pour leurs reviews._

 ** _\- PoildeCervelle :_ _merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente que cette histoire ainsi que l'OS précédent t'aient plu ! J'ai adoré ce film et ses personnages, j'essaye d'être un maximum fidèle à leurs caractères d'origine, du coup ! ;-) Pour ce deuxième chapitre, ça va encore... c'est vraiment au troisième qu'il faudra prévoir un bon stock de mouchoirs !_**

 _Merci encore de votre passage par ici et bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **LE DERNIER VOYAGE**

 **2 – J'ai le droit d'aller là-bas**

* * *

Vaiana avait parcouru tout le village sans trouver son père. Elle avait fini par se rendre au sommet de la montagne de l'île, sachant que s'il n'était nulle part, alors ce serait là qu'elle le retrouverait. Elle avait vu juste : debout près des roches empilées par ses ancêtres, les bras croisés sur son torse, le chef des Motunui observait avec bienveillance leur village situé en contrebas. Des lueurs orangées commençaient à y apparaître çà et là : bientôt, le soleil aurait totalement disparu derrière l'horizon, et l'obscurité prendrait le dessus. Le village ne serait plus éclairé que par la lueur des flammes dansantes.

Entendant marcher dans son dos, Tui se retourna. Il se doutait bien que c'était sa fille qui le rejoignait : après tout, le sommet de cette montagne était un lieu réservé uniquement aux chefs, et considéré comme sacré par le reste de leur peuple. Aucun d'entre eux n'oserait monter ici sans y être invité. Il adressa un sourire à Vaiana. La jeune femme le lui rendit.

« J'étais sûre de te trouver là. »

Elle s'approcha de son père et observa comme lui le paysage en contrebas. Mais tandis que Tui admirait avec sérénité l'organisation rassurante du village sur lequel il s'efforçait de veiller depuis tant d'années, le regard de Vaiana était quant à lui encore et toujours attiré par les flots mouvants et imprévisibles. L'Océan l'appelait. Elle devait repartir… elle serait incapable de passer encore plusieurs journées à terre.

Une ombre les survola. Vaiana lui jeta un bref regard, instant qui suffit amplement au faucon géant pour lui adresser un clin d'œil complice et encourageant. Elle se retourna à moitié pour le suivre du regard et constater qu'il s'enfonçait dans la forêt située un peu plus loin. Il la laissait seule avec son père. Celui-ci fit justement demi-tour dans le but de redescendre le chemin jusqu'au village. Il lança à sa fille un regard interrogateur.

« Tu viens ? »

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à le suivre, elle s'arrêta soudainement, hésitante.

« Papa, je… »

Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

« Il faut que je te parle. »

Surpris de la solennité avec laquelle sa fille s'adressait soudainement à lui, Tui se retourna vers elle.

« Oui Vaiana, qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Je… je vais repartir. »

Le chef des Motunui fronça les sourcils.

« Partir ? Mais pour aller où ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je… il faut que je retourne sur l'eau, papa. »

Tui revint vers sa fille, doucement, son incompréhension se lisant dans son regard.

« Nous repartons en expédition dans un mois, comme d'habitude… » lui rappela-t-il doucement.

« Je sais, mais… je ne pourrai pas attendre tout ce temps. J'ai besoin d'être avec l'Océan, tu le sais bien. » murmura-t-elle en caressant du bout des doigts le nacre du coquillage rose qu'elle avait posé quelques années plus tôt sur l'empilement de pierres des chefs de Motunui.

« Vaiana…

\- C'est toi qui m'as dit quand j'étais petite que je devais apprendre où était ma place. » le coupa-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. « Je sais où elle est, désormais. L'avenir de notre peuple est peut-être ici, comme il l'a toujours été selon toi. » poursuivit-elle en désignant leur village. « Mais ma place, à moi, elle n'est pas là. Elle est là-bas… » souffla-t-elle en remontant son bras pour désigner la mer aux reflets rougeoyants.

Elle s'était détournée de son père en prononçant ces mots. Après un long silence, elle sentit finalement sa main chaude et puissante se refermer sur son épaule.

« Je le sais, ma fille. » soupira-t-il, parfaitement conscient qu'à son âge, il ne pouvait plus décider ni de ses actes, ni de la vie qu'elle désirait mener. « Seulement…

\- Seulement quoi ? » lâcha-t-elle, son regard brun irrémédiablement fixé sur cet Océan si cher à son cœur.

« Je n'aime pas te savoir seule en mer. S'il t'arrivait quoi que ce soit… »

Il s'interrompit, ne parvenant pas à terminer sa phrase. Malgré toute la fierté de son père, Vaiana avait entendu l'émotion qui lui serrait la gorge. Ce n'était rien de plus que ce qu'il avait toujours fait… il voulait la protéger. Parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle. Elle était sa fille unique.

« Ne t'en fais pas, papa. Je ne suis jamais vraiment seule quand je navigue. »

Tui ne répondit pas immédiatement, cherchant à décrypter ce qu'il sentait caché dans les paroles de sa fille. Mais il n'y parvint pas. Alors qu'il allait lui demander de plus amples explications, elle se retourna vers lui et elle lui sourit. Alors, son cœur de père céda, et il s'avança pour prendre Vaiana dans ses bras.

« Pars, si c'est réellement ce que tu veux. » prononça-t-il. « Mais sois prudente, ma fille. »

Contre le torse tatoué de son père, Vaiana sourit et le serra à son tour contre lui avec bonheur, ravie qu'il consente à son nouveau voyage. Elle était pourtant si persuadée d'essuyer un nouveau refus de sa part…

« Je te le promets, papa. »

La jeune femme resta longtemps dans l'étreinte de son père, puis il finit par la lâcher et ils redescendirent tous les deux au village.

« Quand comptes-tu repartir ?

\- Ce soir. » répondit-elle sans hésitation aucune. « Je vais aller préparer mes affaires.

\- D'accord. »

Elle avait entendu la déception dans la voix de son père, et elle en était désolée. Mais l'Océan l'attirait inexorablement, et comme autrefois, elle ne pouvait plus résister à cet appel. Une fois de retour au village, Vaiana partit réunir tout ce dont elle aurait besoin pour ce nouveau voyage : des vivres, de l'eau, rien de plus, que des choses simples à emporter et à consommer. La surprenant en plein préparatifs de départ, Pua vint lui tourner autour en couinant tristement. Vaiana s'interrompit quelques instants pour se mettre à genoux par terre et serrer le petit cochon contre elle avec un sourire tendre.

« Eh oui, je repars encore. » murmura-t-elle tandis qu'elle lui caressait la tête. « Excuse-moi, mon grand. »

Pua poussa un petit gémissement, puis soupira en constatant que, comme toujours, il ne parviendrait pas à l'amadouer. Il l'aida de son mieux à finir ses préparatifs en poussant du museau ses gourdes d'eau afin qu'elles puissent rentrer dans son balluchon. Tandis qu'elle refermait celui-ci et nouait fermement les bords du tissu entre eux avec un solide double nœud, un caquètement reconnaissable entre mille se fit entendre. Vaiana esquissa un sourire tandis que Pua levait les yeux au ciel dans une expression typiquement humaine, et ils tournèrent tous les deux la tête vers l'entrée de la maison. Hey-Hey se tenait sur le seuil, la tête penchée sur le côté, et observait Vaiana s'agiter dans tous les sens d'un air profondément intrigué. La jeune femme réfléchit à peine et secoua la tête, faisant danser ses cheveux noirs autour d'elle.

« Oh que non, tu nous as déjà causé suffisamment d'ennuis comme ça, toi. Tu restes ici aussi. »

À ces mots, Pua poussa un glapissement horrifié et se remit à supplier Vaiana du regard. Mais la jeune femme fut intraitable.

« Allez, ça te fera de la compagnie ! » le taquina-t-elle en lui donnant un petit coup de coude moqueur.

Le cochon leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel dans un grognement. Il avait toujours été atterré par la stupidité profonde de ce poulet. Et puis, Vaiana l'avait toujours emmené avec elle ! Il en était d'ailleurs un peu jaloux, trouvant cela parfaitement injuste. D'accord, il avait le mal de mer, mais ce n'était pas une raison ! Pourquoi ce volatile idiot avait le droit d'aller partout avec elle et pas lui ?

« Oh, ne boude pas… »

Vaiana l'attrapa dans ses bras et lui fit un bisou sur le groin. Pua soupira, abandonnant la partie, et lécha gentiment la joue de son amie. Il ne lui en voulait plus. Enfin, presque plus. Elle rit et le reposa à terre, puis se releva et souleva son balluchon. Elle le jeta sur son dos et salua une dernière fois ses deux compagnons. Pua lui répondit d'un couinement. Hey-Hey, quant à lui, avait fourré sa tête dans un pot et tentait maintenant de l'en faire sortir. Vaiana l'observa un instant avec des yeux ronds, puis soupira, s'approcha du poulet, l'attrapa, lui enleva le pot en terre cuite de la tête et le reposa par terre. Aussitôt, il se mit à picorer devant lui sans lui prêter une once d'attention. La jeune femme ne put empêcher un sourire d'apparaître fugacement sur ses lèvres, puis elle quitta sa maison.

Elle ne croisa personne dans le village, tous étaient à l'intérieur de leurs demeures respectives. Vaiana pressa le pas : elle avait hâte de repartir sur l'eau. S'approchant du grand feu qui brûlait au centre du village, elle y alluma une torche. Levant les yeux par-dessus les flammes brûlantes, elle aperçut son père plus loin, assis en tailleur par terre dans la plus grande des constructions du village, en train de parlementer avec le Conseil. Il leva également la tête à cet instant et leurs regards se croisèrent. Elle lui fit un signe, auquel il répondit par un léger hochement de tête. Dans son esprit, Vaiana crut entendre le tout dernier mot que lui avait adressé, des années plus tôt, sa grand-mère Tala.

 _« Va… »_

La jeune femme hocha la tête à son tour, fermement. Sa torche à la main, elle fit volte-face et quitta le village, se dirigeant vers la grotte dans laquelle se trouvaient toutes les pirogues actuellement inutilisées. Elle n'avait même pas à réfléchir, elle savait déjà avec laquelle elle partirait pour effectuer ce nouveau voyage : la plus petite, avec le cœur de Te Fiti peint sur sa voile. Celle avec laquelle elle avait voyagé lors de son aventure avec Maui, celle avec laquelle elle avait appris à naviguer… Après tout, ils ne seraient toujours que deux, alors elle n'avait guère besoin d'un bateau plus grand.

Elle s'engouffra dans le souterrain d'un pas assuré, son sac sur le dos, inspirant à plein poumons l'air marin qui y circulait librement, à présent que les rochers qui en bloquaient l'accès avaient été retirés. Arrivant dans la vaste grotte qui abritait toutes les pirogues, elle fut surprise d'y distinguer la lueur d'une torche autre que la sienne. En s'avançant prudemment vers cette lumière, Vaiana finit par apercevoir sa mère Sina assise à la proue de sa pirogue. Sa torche était plantée dans le sable, près du bateau. La jeune femme déposa son sac sur le pont, planta elle aussi sa torche dans le sable un peu plus loin et s'approcha doucement de sa mère.

« Maman ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Sina leva la tête vers elle, et Vaiana fut stupéfaite de constater que des larmes mouillaient ses joues. Sa mère les essuya rapidement d'un revers de la main, et ce fut d'une voix assurée qu'elle s'adressa à elle.

« Ton père m'a dit que tu t'en allais… »

Elle se leva de la pirogue et s'avança pour serrer sa fille dans ses bras. Un instant désarçonnée, la jeune femme sourit tendrement et referma elle aussi ses bras autour de sa mère.

« Je sais bien que ta place est sur l'eau. » murmura doucement Sina à son oreille. « Mais… tu me manques, lorsque tu pars parcourir l'Océan…

\- Maman… » souffla Vaiana avec émotion. « Toi aussi, tu me manques… »

Les deux femmes restèrent serrées l'une contre l'autre pendant longtemps, puis, avec la plus grande des douceurs, Vaiana finit par se détacher lentement de sa mère. Elle la dévisagea avec un sourire confiant et rassurant.

« Je vais y aller… mais ne t'en fais pas. Je reviendrai. Comme toujours. Je te le promets. »

Sina hocha la tête, à nouveau les larmes aux yeux.

« Fais attention à toi, Vaiana.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, maman. »

Vaiana recula de quelques pas en continuant à sourire à sa mère, puis fit demi-tour et grimpa sur sa pirogue. Elle partit déposer ses vivres dans le minuscule compartiment qui servait de cale, vérifia rapidement la voile et les cordages de son bateau, puis se rendit à l'arrière de celui-ci. Redescendant sur le sable humide d'un bond agile, elle s'apprêta à pousser sa pirogue de toutes ses forces quand elle sentit quelqu'un se coller également contre le bois, à côté d'elle. Vaiana releva la tête et croisa le regard déterminé de sa mère. Elles se sourirent, et ensemble, elles poussèrent l'embarcation jusqu'à l'eau. Une fois cela fait, la jeune femme bondit à bord de sa pirogue, se saisit de sa rame et commença à ramer. Dans son dos, Sina l'observa s'éloigner sans un mot, à la fois fière de sa fille, heureuse pour elle et triste de la voir à nouveau s'éloigner d'elle ainsi.

Sur le pont de sa pirogue, Vaiana rit lorsqu'elle passa sous la cascade et qu'elle se retrouva trempée de la tête aux pieds. Elle attendit de s'être un peu éloignée de la côte, puis tira sur l'une des cordes et déploya la voile. Elle tira sur une autre, orientant sa voilure correctement, glissa sa main dans l'eau durant quelques secondes pour vérifier la température du courant au-dessus duquel elle se trouvait, puis corrigea un peu la direction de sa pirogue. Levant le bras, elle axa sa paume dans le sens des étoiles, s'assurant qu'elle se dirigeait bien là où elle le souhaitait.

Peu de temps après son départ de Motunui, elle remarqua la présence surprenante à ses côtés d'un petit insecte volant. Une luciole, plus précisément. Celle-ci tournoyait tranquillement autour du mât. Seulement… une luciole n'avait strictement rien à faire en pleine mer. Vaiana eut un petit sourire amusé.

« Je t'ai vu, Maui. »

Dans un éclat bleuté, la luciole disparut effectivement pour laisser place au fringant demi-dieu. Celui rejeta ses cheveux en arrière, puis s'adressa avec satisfaction à son Mini-Moi :

« Tu vois, je te l'avais dit ! Plus de cinq minutes ! »

Le tatouage sembla grommeler, fit réapparaître son tableau et y rajouta une marque. Maui avait désormais cent cinquante-deux points. En face, Vaiana était toujours à quatre cent vingt-sept. Constatant cela, Maui poussa un soupir déçu.

« Eh, ça valait au moins deux points… »

Le tatouage haussa les épaules, le demi-dieu continua de protester et Vaiana se mit à rire. Les disputes de Maui et de son Mini-Moi lui avaient manqué. Maui regarda dans sa direction et remarqua d'un air ravi :

« Hé, mais c'est ma rame, ça ! »

Vaiana jeta un coup d'œil au morceau de bois : effectivement, elle n'y avait pas fait attention, mais le demi-dieu avait raison. La rame qu'elle avait attrapé au vol avant de partir en direction de la grotte aux pirogues était bien la même que celle qu'ils avaient utilisé au cours de leur premier voyage ensemble, quelques années plus tôt. Celle sur laquelle il avait joliment gravé son cher hameçon accompagné d'un petit cœur, grâce au bec de Hey-Hey. Occupée à examiner sa rame, elle n'avait pas vu le demi-dieu s'approcher d'elle avec un grand sourire.

« Pour la peine, c'est moi qui prend le premier tour ! »

Il saisit le bout de bois des mains de la jeune femme, et en un geste, la fit lâcher la rame en la propulsant dans l'eau. Aussitôt, l'Océan réagit, et dans un bruit d'éclaboussures, Vaiana se retrouva debout et trempée sur le pont, adressant à Maui un regard furibond entre ses mèches noires dégoulinantes. Mais celui-ci lui avait déjà pris sa place et replongé la rame dans l'eau, tout en fredonnant tranquillement avec un petit sourire.

« _Comment vous dire, c'était naturel…_ »

Sur son torse, le Mini-Moi rit et modifia son décompte. Maui passa à cent cinquante-trois points.

« Ah, ben tu vois ! » s'exclama celui-ci avec satisfaction, avant de reporter son attention sur Vaiana. « Bon, allez, où est-ce qu'on va, princesse ? »

La jeune femme se demanda un bref instant si ça valait la peine de se mettre à lui hurler dessus, décida finalement que non, et se contenta de répliquer dans un soupir amusé :

« Je n'en sais encore rien, on verra bien… et je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça !

\- Oui, oui, je sais. T'as pas pris le poulet ?

\- Non. J'en ai assez de le sauver de la noyade toutes les cinq minutes.

\- On aurait toujours pu le manger.

\- Maui !

\- Rho, ça va… »

Ils échangèrent un regard, et finirent par pouffer en chœur. Ce voyage promettait d'ores et déjà d'être animé. Vaiana se rapprocha de Maui, qui se figea et l'observa faire d'un œil méfiant.

« Houlà, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

\- Mais rien du tout. » sourit Vaiana. « Je regarde simplement s'éloigner mon île natale, tu permets ?

-Humpf. » marmonna le demi-dieu, peu convaincu par ce soudain sentimentalisme de la part de son amie.

Il avait d'ailleurs bien raison de se méfier. Excitée par son départ à l'aventure, Vaiana se sentait d'humeur taquine, et prompte à l'embêter un peu. Debout à côté de lui, tournée vers Motunui, elle attendit un peu, puis finit par se remettre à fredonner.

« _Je reviendrai… Je suis Vaiana !_ » cria-t-elle soudainement, juste à côté des oreilles de Maui.

« Ah ! Non mais ça va pas la tête de hurler comme ça !? » s'écria-t-il en sursautant et en se bouchant les oreilles.

Le décompte se poursuivit imperturbablement : quatre cent vingt-neuf points pour Vaiana. Sur la peau de Maui, le Mini-Moi était mort de rire. La jeune femme l'imita, et le demi-dieu reprit sa navigation en marmonnant dans sa barbe d'un air bougon.

« Et t'appelles ça chanter, toi… »


	3. Troisième Partie

_Je remercie toutes les personnes qui lisent cette histoire, ainsi que celles qui l'ont mise dans leurs favoris et/ou leurs follows._

 _Merci à LadyLayton, RedChi-San et Caliste pour leurs reviews._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **LE DERNIER VOYAGE**

 **3 – Un univers rempli de mystère…**

* * *

Vaiana était curieuse par nature, et avait véritablement une âme d'exploratrice. C'était d'ailleurs sans doute l'une des raisons pour laquelle l'Océan l'avait choisie aussi jeune. Pour son nouveau voyage, elle avait voulu aller encore plus loin, découvrir ce qu'aucun autre membre de son peuple n'aurait pu voir avant elle. Après avoir longuement disserté avec Maui et son Mini-Moi, qu'elle considérait vraiment comme une personne à part entière malgré son mutisme et le fait qu'il ne soit au final rien d'autre qu'un tatouage, Vaiana avait mis le cap vers le Sud. Elle était impatiente d'explorer de nouveaux endroits. Elle avait bien questionné Maui, mais le demi-dieu avait fait sortir des flots tellement d'îles qu'il ne se souvenait pas avec précision de la position de chacune d'entre elles. Il avait fini par écarter les interrogations de la jeune femme d'un haussement d'épaules.

« Bof ! On verra bien quand on tombera dessus. »

Mais les jours défilèrent sans qu'ils ne découvrent une seule terre. Lorsque Vaiana commença à s'en inquiéter, Maui demeura silencieux quelques instants, puis répondit laconiquement :

« C'est pas toujours la porte à côté, tu sais.

\- Oui, mais quand même…

\- On finira par en trouver une, t'en fais pas. » la rassura-t-il avec un sourire.

Elle hocha la tête, inquiète. Elle l'espérait… plus le temps passait et plus leurs réserves s'amenuisaient. Cela faisait déjà plus de quinze jours qu'ils avaient quitté Motunui. S'ils ne découvraient pas une nouvelle île dans la semaine qui suivrait, alors leur situation commencerait vraiment à devenir préoccupante. Maui étant encore à la barre, Vaiana grimpa sur le mât, et une fois arrivée tout en haut, observa longuement les alentours en plissant les yeux.

« Tu vois quelque chose ? » l'interpella Maui de là où il était.

Elle baissa les yeux vers lui et secoua la tête.

« Rien du tout.

\- Reviens là. »

Elle lui obéit et se laissa glisser le long du bois. Une fois de retour sur le pont, elle attrapa avec un demi-sourire la rame qu'il lui tendait. Il s'était levé, et dans son regard brillait la lueur de détermination qu'elle connaissait si bien.

« Je vais aller voir. » marmonna-t-il en se saisissant de son hameçon.

Vaiana hocha la tête, posa une main sur son bras, l'espace de quelques secondes, à peine.

« Sois prudent. »

Il lui adressa un regard assuré par-dessus son épaule.

« Il peut rien m'arriver. Oublie pas que je suis le demi-dieu du Vent et de la Mer ! » se vanta-t-il.

« Et l'idole de tous. » compléta la jeune femme dans un soupir tout en levant les yeux au ciel. « Évidemment que je ne l'oublie pas. Allez, file. »

Elle lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule et il sourit, avant de se transformer en faucon géant tout en lançant son cri habituel. Une fois métamorphosé en rapace, il prit son envol d'un puissant battement d'ailes et s'éloigna de la pirogue de toute sa vitesse. Son regard perçant se mit à balayer les flots, à la recherche d'une terre quelconque susceptible de les accueillir.

Et rapidement, dans l'idéal.

Vaiana resta un instant debout sur sa pirogue à observer le vol du faucon, puis s'assit à la place que Maui venait de quitter et replongea la rame dans l'eau, sans avoir pu s'empêcher d'esquisser un léger sourire lorsqu'elle avait entraperçu à nouveau l'œuvre d'art que le demi-dieu avait gravé dans le bois.

Enfin, œuvre d'art… ça, c'était lui qui s'en vantait.

Profitant de l'absence de son meilleur ami, elle se mit à chantonner pour faire passer le temps. Elle scrutait sans cesse l'horizon, mais aucune masse de terre ne semblait se détacher. Au fur et à mesure que les minutes puis les heures s'écoulèrent, la jeune femme sentit ses jambes s'engourdir, et la température ambiante diminua un peu. Pourtant, elle ne bougea pas, fidèle à son poste, obligeant son bateau à conserver son cap.

Maui revint au bout de quelques heures. Dans le ciel d'un bleu étrangement pâle, Vaiana distingua un minuscule point sombre qui grossit peu à peu. Finalement, le faucon géant piqua vers la pirogue. Il y eut un éclat bleuté et le demi-dieu atterrit sur le bateau, le faisant dangereusement tanguer. Vaiana faillit perdre l'équilibre et s'accrocha à la coque de sa pirogue, le temps que celle-ci retrouve sa stabilité.

« Hé ! Fais attention ! » protesta-t-elle.

« Désolé.

\- Tu as vu quelque chose ? »

Le regard qu'il lui lança la troubla. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés… il n'était pas sûr de lui. Maui hésitait.

« Il y a… un genre de terre, là-bas. Entièrement blanche, sans aucune végétation. Je n'avais encore jamais vu ça. » souffla-t-il, dépité.

Il remarqua que Vaiana avait ouvert des yeux ronds. Elle regardait quelque chose derrière lui. Étonné, il se retourna.

« Pourquoi tu fais cette tête-l… Oh ben ça ! »

Face à eux, sans qu'ils ne le remarquent, la mer s'était soudainement couverte de petits rochers blancs. Il y eut un bruit étrange semblable à un raclement qui les fit sursauter, et l'un de ceux qui se trouvaient devant la pirogue se décala légèrement, comme pour les laisser passer. Maui fronça les sourcils, intrigué.

« Ben ça alors… c'est quoi ce truc ? »

Il se mit à quatre pattes sur le pont pour observer passer le petit rocher blanc près d'eux. Sur son épaule, le Mini-Moi regardait lui aussi cet étrange spectacle avec des grands yeux. Hésitant, Maui tendit le bras, et du bout du doigt, poussa le rocher. Celui-ci s'éloigna peu à peu du navire.

« Hé, mais ça flotte ! » s'exclama-t-il d'un air ravi, avant de réaliser : « Par contre, c'est vachement froid. »

Maui se redressa, avisa la dizaine de petits rochers blancs qui se trouvaient un peu plus loin, et courut à l'avant du bateau avec enthousiasme. Puis il inspira profondément et souffla fort, utilisant ses pouvoirs de demi-dieu. Un courant d'air violent partit en direction des rochers flottants et ceux-ci s'éloignèrent en s'entrechoquant les uns contre les autres. Maui parut ravi. Il se retourna vers Vaiana, les yeux brillants et un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Vaiana ! T'as vu ?! C'est trop cool ces… »

Il s'interrompit subitement en constatant que la jeune femme ne paraissait pas aller bien. Elle l'observait agir comme un enfant en faisant des allées et venues excitées sur le pont de la pirogue, faisant tanguer le bateau entier, mais son sourire amusé paraissait comme figé sur ses lèvres, et son regard semblait étrangement fatigué. Elle était presque recroquevillée sur elle-même, totalement crispée sur sa rame qu'elle ne bougeait plus. Aussitôt, Maui revint auprès d'elle, inquiet.

« Hé, hé, hé ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Vaiana ?!

\- J'ai f… froid. » murmura-t-elle dans un souffle faible, en bougeant à peine les lèvres.

Comme pour illustrer ses propos, une sorte de poudre se mit à tomber du ciel, blanchissant leurs cheveux sombres et le pont du bateau. Maui s'accroupit et fouilla fébrilement dans le compartiment de la pirogue, tout en constatant au passage avec inquiétude que leurs réserves de nourriture s'amenuisaient de plus en plus.

« C'est pas vrai… » marmonna-t-il. « T'as pas une couverture, un truc comme ça ? »

Frigorifiée, la jeune femme trouva à peine la force de secouer la tête en claquant des dents. Poussant un soupir résigné, Maui s'assit avec difficulté à côté de Vaiana, la poussant un peu. Il referma un bras protecteur autour d'elle, tandis que de l'autre, il lui prit doucement la rame des mains et rectifia la trajectoire de leur bateau. Contre lui, il sentait Vaiana trembler.

« Co… Mais comment… tu f… fais ? » bégaya-t-elle alors que l'étreinte puissante de son meilleur ami la réchauffait lentement.

« Je suis un demi-dieu. »

Ce fut sa seule réponse, mais cette fois, il n'y avait aucun ton vaniteux dans sa voix. Seulement de l'anxiété.

« Ça… n'explique pas…

\- Je ne suis pas trop sensible aux températures. » la coupa-t-il avant de lui jeter un regard réprobateur. « Repose-toi, tu es aussi épuisée que frigorifiée. »

Elle avait beau s'être quelques peu réchauffée, elle frissonnait de tous ses membres, comme une feuille chétive agitée par un souffle de vent. Malgré son état, elle tenta de protester.

« Mais c'est toi qui m'a dit… que les navigateurs ne dormaient jam…

\- Oublie ça. » grogna-t-il.

Elle l'observa de ses grands yeux bruns sans comprendre. Il poussa un soupir, et lorsqu'il s'adressa de nouveau à elle, son ton s'était radouci.

« Tu en as besoin, Vaiana. Dors, je m'occupe du reste. Fais-moi confiance. »

Même le Mini-Moi tatoué sur les pectoraux du demi-dieu l'y encourageait. Vaiana abandonna la partie et posa sa tête contre le torse de Maui avec un soupir résigné.

« D'accord. » murmura-t-elle seulement.

Maui esquissa un vague sourire lorsqu'il perçut la respiration de Vaiana s'apaiser peu à peu. Elle avait fini par s'endormir. Il resserra un peu son étreinte autour de la frêle humaine, souhaitant lui transmettre le maximum de sa chaleur corporelle afin qu'elle se porte mieux, puis reporta son attention sur les flots qui s'étendaient devant eux. Il s'en amusait un peu plus tôt, mais ceux-ci lui paraissaient désormais dangereusement inhospitaliers. Les blocs blancs se faisaient de plus en plus gros. Il leva un regard sombre vers le ciel. Celui-ci était devenu gris foncé. Et cette poudre fine et glaçante qui continuait à leur tomber dessus ne présageait rien de bon…

Maui prit sa décision. Ils étaient allés loin… bien trop loin, déjà.

Lâchant prudemment la jeune femme endormie, il tira vite sur quelques cordages, changea la direction de la voile et se servit de la rame afin de faire faire demi-tour à leur embarcation. Une fois cela fait, il se réinstalla comme si de rien n'était et reprit Vaiana contre lui. Celle-ci ne s'était heureusement réveillée. Il poussa un petit soupir de soulagement. Si elle l'avait vu faire, elle aurait sûrement refusé de repartir de là d'où ils venaient. Vaiana était sûre d'elle, même un peu trop, parfois. Mais cette fois-ci, Maui ne le sentait que trop bien : ils avaient dépassé les limites. Leur place n'était pas ici, au milieu de ces rochers blancs et de cet étrange sable froid qui tombait du ciel tout seul.

Non loin de lui, un bruit caractéristique d'éclaboussures se fit entendre. Le demi-dieu ne sursauta même pas. La vague ainsi formée s'approcha timidement de la pirogue et d'eux deux, avisant tristement Vaiana endormie dans l'étreinte de Maui. Celui-ci se contenta de lancer un regard noir à l'Océan.

« Pourquoi l'as-tu amenée ici ? » marmonna-t-il d'une voix aussi froide que l'air ambiant.

La vague eut un mouvement interrogatif avant de disparaître dans l'eau. Maui comprit parfaitement le message : « Et toi, pourquoi l'as-tu laissée aller jusque-là ? » Il soupira, admettant que lui non plus n'avait rien fait pour empêcher Vaiana de réaliser son nouveau rêve… N'empêche, il trouvait que l'Océan se souciait tout de même bien peu de la santé et de la sécurité de cette jeune femme qu'il avait pourtant lui-même choisi. Le demi-dieu baissa les yeux vers Vaiana. Elle continuait de trembler contre lui. Dans son sommeil, elle fut soudain prise d'une quinte de toux. Maui ne put rien faire d'autre que resserrer son étreinte en lui adressant un regard désolé. Jamais encore il n'avait été aussi inquiet pour elle.

Vaiana se réveilla moins d'une heure plus tard, un peu réchauffée mais le corps endolori à cause de la posture dans laquelle elle avait dormi, qui malgré la chaleur de Maui n'était tout de même pas très confortable. En sentant s'agiter la jeune femme, le demi-dieu la lâcha. Assise à côté de lui, elle s'étira longuement en bâillant avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Durant une fraction de seconde, seulement, Maui vit son regard brun briller, avant qu'il ne redevienne soudainement aussi terne que la mer plate et sombre qui les entourait. Celle-ci était toujours parsemée çà et là de rochers blancs, plus ou moins gros selon les endroits.

« Bien dormi ? » l'interrogea le demi-dieu avec un léger sourire en coin, pourtant nettement moins enjoué qu'à l'habitude.

Vaiana se contenta d'un hochement de tête, avant de se lever et d'avancer à pas lents jusqu'au mât. Le vent était totalement tombé : ils ne pouvaient plus avancer qu'à la rame. C'était ce que s'efforçait de faire Maui. Elle s'y agrippa et observa les alentours sans plus chercher à cacher son désespoir. Elle finit par se retourner vers son meilleur ami.

« Ça ne sert à rien… » murmura-t-elle d'une voix brisée. « Il n'y a rien, par ici. Faisons demi-tour.

\- C'est déjà fait. » lui avoua Maui.

Il ne savait pas trop à quelle réaction s'attendre de sa part. Elle hocha à nouveau la tête. Un frêle sourire parvint même à se former sur ses lèvres. Elle paraissait reconnaissante. Vraiment.

« Merci. »

Alors qu'il allait lui sourire à son tour, un craquement se fit entendre. Ils ne purent qu'échanger un regard interrogateur et inquiet, avant qu'un second bruit ne se fasse entendre, lugubre et bien plus fort que le premier. Aussitôt, Maui bondit sur ses pieds, tandis que Vaiana observait déjà tout autour d'elle. C'était de la peur qui, à présent, se lisait clairement dans ses yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ?!

\- Je sais pas, mais c'est mauvais signe… » marmonna sombrement Maui.

De petits craquements se répétèrent de nombreuses fois, avant qu'il n'y en ait un dernier. Retentissant, glaçant, qui résonna longuement sur la mer et dans le cœur de Vaiana et de Maui. Car ce ne fut seulement qu'à ce dernier craquement que la jeune femme, la première, comprit ce qu'il était en train de se passer. Le choc de cette soudaine révélation lui arracha un cri, alors qu'elle bondissait à l'avant de sa pirogue.

« Maui ! Le bateau ! »

Le demi-dieu fut aussitôt à ses côtés, mais c'était déjà bien trop tard. Allongé à plat ventre sur le pont à côté de Vaiana, il ne put que constater les dégâts comme elle : quelques-uns de ces satanés blocs blancs, plus gros et plus solides que tous les autres, qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué ni l'un, ni l'autre, avaient fait plus que se cogner gentiment contre la coque de leur navire. Si les premiers n'avaient fait que racler le bois, y imprégnant de profondes marques, le passage du dernier rocher flottant leur serait quant à lui peut-être fatal. Car il n'avait pas fait qu'abîmer leur bateau, non. Il en avait carrément perforé la coque avant de se retirer.

Ils étaient en train de prendre l'eau.

Vite.

Trop vite.

Maui attrapa Vaiana et la tira vers lui, juste au moment où la pirogue commença à basculer dangereusement. La jeune femme dans ses bras, il sauta vers l'autre bout du bateau pour faire contrepoids. Mais il y avait déjà trop d'eau qui s'était infiltrée dans la coque. L'ancienne pirogue bâtie par les ancêtres de Vaiana avait beau être incroyablement résistante, elle était tout bonnement incapable de supporter une telle pression. Dans un grand craquement, encore plus impressionnant et terrifiant que tous les autres, le bois se rompit, et la proue de leur pirogue se détacha du reste du bateau avant de sombrer lentement dans les profondeurs glacées. Abandonnant Vaiana un instant, Maui se jeta à genoux sur le pont et se dépêcha de défaire les nœuds qui liaient ensemble les différents morceaux de bois constituant la partie droite de leur pirogue. Ainsi, ils ne seraient pas emportés eux aussi.

Pour le moment… mais ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps, il l'avait compris.

Une fois que Maui fut certain que le danger était passé pour l'instant, il se releva et se retourna. Face au froid, Vaiana avait refermé ses bras autour d'elle, tentant de se frictionner comme elle le pouvait, et claquait de nouveau des dents. Sa chevelure sombre était saupoudrée de blanc. Et son regard… jamais Maui n'avait pu y lire tant de désespoir et de terreur qu'en cet instant.

« On est f… fichus… » bredouilla-t-elle.

« On dirait bien. » soupira-t-il. « Et ta saleté de mer, elle peut rien faire pour nous aider ? »

Comme pour répondre à ses protestations, une vague se forma à nouveau et se décala lentement sous la coque du bateau. De toutes ses forces, l'Océan tenta de les pousser. Mais en même temps, de l'eau continuait irrémédiablement de s'infiltrer dans la coque détruite de la pirogue. Ils continuaient à prendre l'eau. Appréciant les efforts de l'Océan pour les sauver, Vaiana secoua pourtant la tête. De la poudre blanche tomba sur ses épaules et commença à y fondre doucement, recouvrant sa peau d'une fine pellicule d'eau, dangereuse par ces températures… mais la jeune femme ne semblait pas s'en soucier.

« C'est trop t… tard, Maui. On aurait dû… faire demi-tour bien plus tôt. » murmura-t-elle d'une voix éteinte, dans laquelle transparaissait tout son regret et toute sa peur.

Il voulut lui répondre, mais un nouveau craquement retentit. Instinctivement, ils se figèrent un instant, puis se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre et se déplacèrent doucement vers l'arrière du bateau, pour tenter de faire à nouveau contrepoids. Mais ils ne pourraient pas tenir longtemps comme ça. Le poids de l'eau serait trop lourd.

Vaiana se tourna vers Maui. Le demi-dieu la regardait aussi. Il avait une nouvelle fois passé l'un de ses bras autour de ses épaules, dans un geste quasi-instinctif, protecteur. Le regard de la jeune femme suivit son autre bras et descendit jusqu'à son hameçon, qu'il tenait toujours à la main.

« Maui… va-t'en. » souffla-t-elle soudainement.

« Quoi ?! »

« Tu as ton hameçon, tu peux te transformer. Va-t'en… vole loin d'ici. »

Il comprit. Il parut hésiter un instant, puis soudainement son regard se durcit. Il éleva lentement son hameçon dans les airs. Mais alors que Vaiana s'attendait à le voir disparaître dans un éclair bleuté, et à se retrouver seule, il ferma les yeux, poussa un cri de rage et le jeta au loin, dans les flots.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » paniqua-t-elle.

Heureusement, l'Océan n'avait rien perdu de ses réflexes et le hameçon magique revint à leurs pieds moins d'une dizaine de secondes plus tard… manquant de les faire chavirer à nouveau. Ce qui n'était de toute façon plus qu'une question de temps.

« Pars, Maui, va-t'en. Tu es un demi-dieu, tu vas vivre encore longtemps ! Tu n'as pas à rester avec moi… tu vas mourir ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Sans un mot, Maui se baissa et récupéra son hameçon, qu'il contempla un long moment. Il grimaça en l'attrapant – même s'il n'était pas trop sensible aux températures, tenir le manche gelé était désagréable.

« Vaiana… est-ce que tu as une idée de ce que j'ai pu ressentir, complètement seul sur cette île, durant mille ans ? » prononça-t-il sombrement après un long silence, en détachant bien chaque mot.

« C'était différent… tu étais bloqué, tu ne pouvais pas te transformer. Mais maintenant… Maui ! Ne gâche pas le reste de ton existence comme ça, tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça ! »

Le demi-dieu fixa encore un moment son hameçon, avant de relever la tête vers la jeune femme. Son regard brillait d'une lueur de détermination et d'insolence. Il avait fait son choix. Et il en assumerait les conséquences. Jusqu'au bout.

Jusqu'à la mort.

« Ah ouais ? Et qui me l'interdit ? Les dieux ? » lâcha-t-il avec arrogance.

Vaiana resta muette. La pirogue s'enfonça un peu plus dans l'eau glaciale, tanguant dangereusement. Elle faillit perdre son équilibre, mais Maui la retint par le bras et la ramena contre lui. Il la dévisagea gravement.

« Tu sais, un jour, quelqu'un de formidable m'a dit… ce ne sont pas les dieux qui font de moi Maui. C'est moi. »

À nouveau, il jeta son cher hameçon à la mer par-dessus son épaule. Mais cette fois, l'Océan avait compris. Il ne le lui rapporta pas. C'était bel et bien fini. Le bateau continua de s'enfoncer. Vaiana poussa un petit cri de surprise et de peur quand l'eau glacée l'atteignit. Alors, Maui la porta à nouveau dans ses bras. Désormais seul debout sur la pirogue, il sentit l'eau froide monter le long de ses jambes tandis qu'ils s'enfonçaient peu à peu.

« Tu n'avais pas à faire ça… » murmura doucement Vaiana contre lui. « Pourquoi… »

Sa voix se bloqua dans sa gorge, sous le coup du froid et de la peur. Elle ne voulait pas mourir. Maui la serra contre lui, le plus fort qu'il put, tout en prenant bien garde à ne pas la blesser. Il savait bien qu'il ne la rassurerait plus. C'était bien trop tard. Ils vivaient leurs derniers instants.

« C'est toi qui m'as changé. Tu m'as ouvert les yeux, et… tu m'as redonné goût à la vie, Vaiana. » souffla-t-il à son oreille. « Je ne pouvais pas t'abandonner… et encore moins me savoir vivant, alors que je t'avais laissé. Je ne pouvais pas… »

Les larmes aux yeux, la jeune femme se serra de toutes ses forces contre lui, se mettant à pleurer. Il sentit ses larmes froides couler le long de son torse. Bientôt, l'eau glaciale l'atteignit elle aussi. Elle supporta le froid sans une plainte. Peu à peu, son corps s'engourdit. Elle avait sommeil. Et froid. Tellement froid.

Et Maui, toujours là, toujours présent à ses côtés, même maintenant, même dans la mort… Elle ferma les yeux. Elle allait dormir un peu. Peut-être qu'à son réveil, tout cela ne serait qu'un mauvais rêve. Elle reprendrait conscience en sursaut à Motunui, et Pua viendrait la saluer en lui léchant la joue, comme il l'avait toujours fait depuis qu'elle était toute petite… Elle sourit faiblement à ce souvenir heureux.

Maui sentit doucement la respiration de son amie ralentir, puis finalement s'arrêter, après de longues minutes de combat acharné pour la vie. Elle était partie la première, comme il s'en était douté. Mais elle n'aurait pas à l'attendre bien longtemps… il ne tarderait pas à la rejoindre. Il ne sentait plus le bas de son corps. L'eau atteignait ses épaules. Mourir gelé en pleine mer… il esquissa un sourire ironique. Si on la lui avait racontée quelques années plus tôt, celle-là, il ne l'aurait jamais cru.

Vaiana était totalement submergée, pourtant, il la tenait encore dans ses bras. Lui vivant, jamais il ne la lâcherait. L'eau était au niveau de son cou. Maui ferma les yeux. Malgré mille ans d'ennui sur cette fichue île… cette vie n'avait pas été si décevante, au final.

Dormir un peu… pourquoi pas. La dernière idée que Vaiana ait eu était sans doute la meilleure. Il commençait à être transi par le froid qui s'infiltrait peu à peu dans son corps. Et puis… lui aussi était épuisé. Lui aussi en avait assez de lutter.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Et voici la fin de cette deathfic (je vous avais dit de prévoir les mouchoirs !)._

 _Quoi ? Qui a dit "Titanic" ? Mais non, mais non, voyons... *regarde ailleurs en sifflotant*_

 _Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser un petit avis après votre lecture, d'autant plus que c'était ma toute première deathfic, donc j'aimerais beaucoup avoir vos retours, pour savoir comment vous l'avez trouvé et s'il faut que je change certaines choses dans ma manière de faire..._

 _Encore un grand merci pour avoir lu cette fanfiction !_


End file.
